


go save the world, i'll be around

by fabulouslaughter



Series: Femslash February Drabbles [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Human AU, Police Officer Malia, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5972872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulouslaughter/pseuds/fabulouslaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira is really too much of a worrier to be in love with a police officer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	go save the world, i'll be around

**Author's Note:**

> 10\. firefighter/police officer/doctor/etc au + Malira for twfemslashficrec’s femslash february challenge

Kira was biting her fingernails again, but she was too worried to notice. Her eyes were glued to the television, which was giving live updates about a police shootout across town. 

She took her hand out of her mouth to check her phone. No new messages. She tried dialing Malia’s number again. The phone rang and rang, and Kira’s whole body shook. Malia didn’t pick up. 

Kira let the phone drop from her hand. Her mind was racing. What was Malia’s schedule today? Had she been on desk duty? Had she been working another case? Usually Kira knew Malia’s schedule well enough to figure out exactly when to sneak in and “I love you” call or stop by the station with lunch, but right now her mind wasn’t working correctly.

Kira dared to look at the clock. One hour. Malia was one hour late getting home now. 

Kira tried to rationalize. Maybe Malia was just held up at the station. Maybe Malia was held up on a different case that was perfectly safe. Hell, maybe her car had just broken down.

But as much as Kira tried to rationalize, all she could hear was the voice of the newscaster still speaking on the TV. One phrase stuck out: “Fatalities still unknown.” Kira turned off the TV.

She picked up her car keys. She couldn’t just stand there anymore. She was going to drive down to the station and at least see where Malia was. 

Kira rushed to the front door. Just before she put her hand on the knob, the door flung open, and there Malia was. She was still in her uniform and looked a little disheveled. But she was okay. Malia was alive and okay and standing on their doorstep.

Kira immediately rushed forward and flung her arms around Malia, holding her as tightly as she could.

Malia seemed somewhat surprised. “Is everything okay?”

“You’re home an hour late.” Kira didn’t realize how broken her voice sounded.

Malia wrapped her arms around Kira. “It’s okay. I got held up. Things were really hectic at the station with the big shootout and the media going crazy.”

Kira nestled her head into that crook in Malia’s neck where it fit so perfectly. “You weren’t answering your phone.”

“I’m sorry.” Malia rubbed slow circles on Kira’s back. “It died earlier. I forgot to charge it again.”

“I saw the news about the shoot out, and you weren’t answering, and you were late-” Kira’s words all jumbled together as she spoke breathlessly to Malia. “I didn’t know what to think. I was worried- I was worried that-”

Malia pulled Kira tighter, finally understanding. “I’m so sorry Kira. It’s okay. I’m fine. Okay, I’m fine.”

Kira nodded, glad to have Malia so close. “I worry too much.”

Malia smiled a little. “I know.”

“I worry about you everyday.”

“I come home safe everyday, don’t I?” Malia asked.

“What if one day you don’t? What if one day something goes wrong?” Kira worried aloud.

Malia planted a kiss on top of Kira’s head. “I promise I’ll always come home okay.”

Kira knew Malia didn’t have any way to ensure that promise. But Malia was a good cop. Kira knew that Malia knew what she was doing, even if she could be stubborn and impulsive sometimes. And now she had promised she would always come home. 

For now, wrapped up in the warmth of Malia’s arms, a promise was enough for Kira.


End file.
